1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing data, and more particularly to a communication device and a method for erasing data of the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a communication device use a flash memory as a storage medium. The flash memory includes many blocks for storing data. Under normal conditions, a target block of the communication device after data deletion is in a normal state, such as a writeable state and a readable state, for example. However, if the communication device is powered off abruptly, the target block of the communication device may be in an abnormal state, such as unwritable, or unreadable state, for example.
What is needed, therefore, is a communication device and a data erasing method to ensure the communication device in the normal state after data is erased from the communication device.